


Easy As The Lyrics In A Rock-N-Roll Love Song

by Girlkisser



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: All 8 PCs, Eventual Smut, Everyone is here! - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multiple chapters, Slow Burn, Summer Camp, all together for one unforgettable summer camp, and the 8 original dateable monsters, but othe relationships to be added, mainly focused on vicky and joy/brian and zoe, plus the 4 new ones from MC!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkisser/pseuds/Girlkisser
Summary: With all main Monster Prom characters coming to Spooky Camp with all their friends for the entire summer, all of them have one thing on their mind: Do not repeat the mistakes of Spooky High, and get the date you want and need. Romance, hurt, laughs, friendship, and then some!
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Joy Johnson-Johjima, Green | Brian/Z'gord | Zoe, Polly Geist/Miranda Vanderbilt
Kudos: 10





	1. Bus Ride

Vicky, Brian, Amira, Oz, Sawyer, Susanne, Abdu and Noodles stood at the bus stop, all their bags laying around them. It was about 15 minutes after the bus was scheduled to arrive, and no one was happy about it. 

"It feels like tradition with anything attached to the Spooky name to always never work as intended," Oz sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Abdu shrugged, "Maybe this is the real summer camp."

"What, being left behind at a bus station?!" Oz freaked out.

"You never know with this place." Abdu said back, smiling. 

"I doubt they left us! They're probably just... crashed?" Vicky added, trying to be helpful.

"That's much better, thanks. The bus crashed." Oz looked like he was about to faint. 

Brian groaned, taking a seat on the ground and pulled out his phone. Technically they weren't allowed to bring phones to this camp, but Brian decided being able to call 911 was more important than the rules of a summer camp. He opened up the groupchat and sent:

Brian: where are u guys?  
Milo: Most likely lost  
Brian: what the fuck  
Brian: how  
Milo: Don't ask me darling! This bus driver who is just Coach in a bear costume said we have to be ready for anything and took a sharp right into the woods!

Brian closed his phone and groaned louder, "Looks like it might be awhile. They're lost."

"How do you get lost on a bus?" Amira asked.

"Coach is the bus driver."

"Oooooh," The group said in unison. 

"... so what now?" Sawyer asked, scratching their head. 

Before anyone else could speak, the sound of about 13 or so screaming voices on a bus could be heard, as the group turned their head to find Coach behind the wheel, spinning the bus to a stop in front of the bus station, opening the door.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman With Wheels And It's A Bus!" Said Coach in a bear costume, "I am your driver, an actual bear!" 

"... I'm in!" Vicky said, climbing aboard with her bags. The rest followed soon after, all trying to ignore Coach growing and swiping at them. They put their bags up in the holders above, and glanced around the bus. 

It seems everyone from Spooky High was here, all still recovering from spinning in a bu-- The Flying Dutchman With Wheels And It's A Bus. There were only two open rows of 2 seats on either side. Not because this bus wasn't big enough, but because all of Miranda's bags and surfs took up half of the bus alone. Vicky and Brian sat next to each other, across from Amira and Oz, and just behind Noodles and Susanne who themselves were across from Abdu and Sawyer.

"Everyone ready to go?" Coach in a bear costume asked, waiting for no answer before taking off again. 

Brian was prepared to get some sleep on the bus, closing his eyes and letting the sounds of the world fade out around him... until Vicky poked him in the stomach causing him to jolt awake. 

"Hey, Brian!" Vicky whispered.

"... Wha--" Brian began to talk before Vicky shhhhed him.

"Whisper!" She whispered aggressively.

"... What?" He whispered back. 

"Look back there!" Vicky pointed to the back of the bus, where everyone else is. Brian did a quick scan, his eyes quickly falling onto Zoe, who seemed to be having some kind of card based strategy game battle with Liam. He found himself staring at Zoe, maybe for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

"Isn't she amazing?" Vicky asked.

Brian was about to answer when he glanced over and saw Vicky looking at someone different entirely. He followed her gaze to none other than Joy of the Coven. "Oh, uh, yeah." Brian never really interacted with the Coven much, and even now it seemed like Joy was trying to sit alone and read while ignoring Damien and Dahlia next to her. 

"I'm gonna kiss her."

"That's great, Vick."

"I'm gonna fuck her."

"That's great, Vick."

Brian smiled. He and Vicky were always close friends, anyone could see that. Brian remembered helping Vicky ask Polly to the prom a few years back like it was yesterday, and Vicky helped Brian ask Valerie in turn. He leaned back into his chair. This was gonna be a summer of fun and hijinks, he could tell...

Brian did drift to sleep, and while a cut to arriving at the summer camp would be good, let's take a moment to view other characters shall we?

In the back of the bus, Zoe was beating Liam pretty bad at Magic Mysterious Stone Of Poke-Digimon, the new hottest card game. "HA! I win again! What's your debt at now?" 

Liam grumbled, "60 packs of Reese's Pieces..."

Polly laughed, "Bet you can double it again Zoe!" 

"Oooo, good idea Polly! Come on Liam, double or nothing!" 

Liam smiled, "I think I'm good with my debt, thank you." 

"Booooooo!" Zoe and Polly boo'd, but still laughed. 

"Polina! Can you teach me how to play this, uh, Magic card game?" Miranda asked. 

"Oooo, fuck yeah I can. What do you wanna bet on?" Polly asked, turning to the fish princess sitting next to her.

"Bets?" Miranda asked.

"Well duh! That's what makes it fun! Like we could bet money or just play strip Magic Myst--" 

Miranda looked insulted, "I'M NOT GONNA STRIP FOR A CARD GAME!" 

"Prude," Polly said, but laughed and leaned against Miranda, "Cmon, it's fun."

"... Maybe later," Miranda blushed and turned away, leading to a chuckle from Liam and an excited look from Zoe. 

Cutting to the back of the bus, Joy was trying to read the latest edition of Spells, Hells and You'll Feel Well: The Spell Book With A WIP Name!, but it seemed to be Damien and Dahlia's goal to prevent this with their Two Arms Arm Wrestling. 

Damien was groaning in pain as Dahlia pinned his arms again, "AUGH! COME ON NO FAIR, YOU HAVE MUSCLES!" 

Dahlia laughed in triumph, "Ha! Guess we see who the real Ruler of Hell is, LaVey!" 

"Ugh, best 23/47!" Damien demanded.

"As fun as this is," Joy chimed in, "Can you guys save it? Some of us are trying to focus."

"Oh, no keep going!" Milo spoke up, "My followers are going to eat this up!" 

Joy rolled her eyes, not hearing whatever Aaravi said about XP and leveling up. Her attention was brought back when Calculester added, "Friend Dahlia, Friend Damien! I would like to arm wrestle!"

Damien laughed, "Think you can take me on, Calc?" He held out his hand, grinning. 

Calculester grabbed his hand, "This will be fun!"

"Alright," Dahlia began, "3! 2! 1! Go!" 

Instantly Calculester won with no competition, leaving everyone, even Joy, laughing at Damien.

"Fuck you guys." Damien grumbled as he slumped back.

"You wish, darling." Milo teased. 

~~~

Brian woke up with Vicky tugging on his arm, "Cmon, Brian, we're here!" 

Brian grumbled awake as he saw his campmates walking off the bus, trudging to getting up and grab his stuff as he and Vicky made their way off the bus. 

"Welcome to Spooky Camp!" Said Coach in a bear suit, "And welcome to the most exciting summer of your lives!"

Vicky and Brian looked around excitedly, scanning over the entire camp, taking in possible places to hang out, see what activities are available, and just... take in this place that they know is gonna mean a lot to them. 

"Now, campfire starts at sundown! Everyone find some cabinmates, up to 4 in a cabin! And explore the camp, get to know each other!" Coach said before heading off. 

And with that, the summer of a lifetime has begun. 


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing who they want to share cabins with, Brian and Vicky explore the camp a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I promise the fic picks up from here I just felt it was important to split the first day across three chapters <3

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Vicky shouted, standing near the cabin door with her bags in hand. 

"We can't all be as fast as you, Vick," Amira joked, following close behind. 

"I'm almost there! Taking in the path to our cabin first..." Oz said, glancing around the forest. 

Brian grunted in reply, trailing furthest behind. He was still groggy after sleeping on the bus. 

"Well hurry up! I wanna step into the cabin at the same time as all of you," Vicky smiled, clearly very excited about this upcoming summer. 

"Knowing our luck we got the cabin with holes in the wall that's infested with spiders..." Brian pointed out.

Oz jumped at this, "Do you r-really think so?!"

"It's the outdoors, everywhere has spiders!" Amira reminded, "Just stay clear of them and you'll be fine," Amira took a stance next to Vicky, followed soon by Oz, all now waiting for Brian who slowly but surely came to join them. 

"You guys ready?" Vicky asked. The three nodded, and Vicky pushed open the door too...

"Why is this nicer than Spooky High?!" Amira demanded.

The cabin was deceptively big, with what looked like a full bathroom in the back, air conditioning, four really nice twin beds, what looked like a fridge. This was much nicer than anything at Spooky High and way, WAY nicer than anything they we're exp--

"WAIT!" Coach yelled, panting, clearly having run to catch up, "This is the, hoof, the counselor, hooooo, the counselor cabin!"

"... So where's our cabin?" Amira asked?

~~~

The group walked in on a cabin that had a fan that looked almost broken, no light, a wooden floor that looked like it was about to rust away, bunkbeds and no bathroom. 

"This seems right," Oz sighed, placing his stuff next to a bed, "I'll take bottom bunk."

"Top bunk!" Vicky and Amira shouted at the same time.

"Guess that puts me on bottom..." Brian said.

"Like you don't get pegged," Vicky teased, causing Brian to blush and Amira and Oz to laugh. 

Brian laid down on his bed and sighed, glancing around the cabin. "There's at least some power outlets here..." 

Vicky walked around, and pressed against the wall on the back, the wood pushing back and revealing a bathroom, "And... a hidden bathroom?" 

One glance in and the group decided it best if that bathroom stay hidden. Other details about the cabin are the fan has three settings, but the highest setting caused the cabin to shake. There was a spot of wood in the middle that looked like if you stepped on it, it would break apart, and most interestingly the wifi in the cabin was better than outside. 

"Well, it's not... unlivable," Oz said, trying to stay positive.

"I miss the counselor cabin," Amira sighed. 

"It's a summer camp run by Spooky High, what did you expect?" Brian laughed. 

"I'm not gonna let it get us down! Come on, let's explore!" Vicky demanded, already by the door. 

"We just got here Vick--" Oz started.

"All the more reason to explore before anyone else!" Vicky argued.

Brian stood up and rubbed his head, "I'll go with you, Vicky." 

"Perfect! Let's gooooo!" Vicky smiled, opening the door and heading out. Brian followed behind her, hands in jacket pockets, catching up and walking next to Vicky. "You know where were going?" Brian asked. 

"I heard this place has a camp dome I wanna check out," Vicky replied.

 _Camp dome?_ Brian thought, _What the hell does that entail?_

"Are you just going where you think that Coven lady will be?" Brian asked.

Vicky blushed and looked down, "WHAT! No no! She's probably at the lake right now! Why do I know that?" 

Brian chuckled, "It's fine if you are Vick, having a crush is nothing to be ashamed of. Who knows, maybe a summer camp is the perfect place to get it." 

Vicky's blush deepened, "Okay fine! If you know who I like it's only fair I know too!" 

Brian shrugged, "I like around--"

"Damien?"

"No."

"Vera?"

"No."

"Polly?"

"No."

"Zoe?"'

"Y- no."

Vicky's eyes lit up, "You almost said yes!" 

Brian grumbled, "Misspoke, that's all."

"Uh huh yeah sure! I bet you don't at allllll think about kissing Zoe, it's late at night, maybe you're both a bit tipsy, you reach into her--" Vicky was cut off.

"HEY, look, we're here. Camp dome." Brian pointed out. 

Vicky seemed to forget about Zoe instantly, as she pulled Brian inside with her.

Inside the dome, they found something... exciting. And very expected. Dangerous games, flying arrows, flaming sword, bean bag races. Truly a sight to behold. Brian and Vicky pointed out Liam, Zoe, Miranda and Scott standing towards the side and decided to head over. 

Liam and Zoe were caught up in a very heated debate over what sounded like which Ace Attorney character can get it, while Miranda and Scott were having their own... "debate."

"It's... filthy Scott!! I'm not rolling in the mud!" Miranda looked insulted.

"It's not filthy! It's fun! It's instinct! Coach always says, 'Go with your gut kid! And when that doesn't work, go with what FEELS like your gut!'" Scott argued back. 

"How would I know what my gut wants? I'm not the gut surf!" Miranda replied.

"You two seem like you're having fun," Vicky laughed.

"Vicky! Brian! You guys finally found your cabin?" Scott asked.

"Eventually, yeah," Brian nodded. 

"You four cabin up together?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, no!" Miranda assured, "It's Scott, Liam, Prince Damien, and Calculester in one cabin," Miranda listed off, "Joy, Aaravi, Princess Dahlia, and Milo in another," She recounted, "Abdu, Noodles, Sawyer and Susanne together, and then myself, Polina, Vera and Zoe!" 

"Someone need me?" Zoe looked up from her argument with Liam, which seemed to have ended at agreeing on Mia Fey. 

"Just listing off the cabinmates," Miranda said with a smile.

Liam smiled, "It should be... interesting, to say the least..." 

"Wait, Liam," Scott asked, "Aren't you a vampire? How are you out during the day?"

Liam pointed at the umbrella next to him, and the fact they're currently in the shade anyways, "I always come prepared." 

Brian looked around the dome, "What even is this place?" 

"Too mainstream," Liam said.

"Some kind of death pit," Zoe shrugged.

"Fun as hell," Scott smiled.

"Gross," Miranda almost gagged. 

"You guys know where everyone else is?" Vicky asked.

"Polly said at the lake," Liam leaned against the wall, "I think they're hanging out there until the campfire."

Vicky nodded, "You coming Brian?"

Brian glanced at Zoe, "I'll stay here, you have fun Vick. See you at the campfire." 

Vicky nodded, and waved bye to everyone before heading off. Brian stood next to Zoe, and tried to think how to start a convo. "You, uh... excited?" Brian asked.

"Oh, uh yeah! I mean, this is just like my summer camp AU! Well, in that AU the cabin arrangements were different but what can you do?" Zoe laughed, "But yeah I'm excited! I've never really done this before, and spending all summer with my hot friends? Sounds like a dream."

"Hot friends, eh?" Brian smirked, "Got your eyes on anyone?" 

"Like... romantically or?" Zoe asked.

Brian shrugged, "Date or just wanna have benefits with." 

"Then I guess... anyone really?" Zoe shrugged, "Honestly finding someone who wants to do it with a trans girl is--"

"Have you met our friends? Please, at least 90% of them stare at your ass daily." Brian had no idea if that was helpful or not."

Zoe laughed and bumped his arm, "Thanks, Brian." 

"Anytime," He smiled.

"What about you huh? You like anyone?" Zoe asked, her fanfic eyes lighting up, "Do you stare at my ass too?" 

Brian blushed and looked away, "Uh-"

"Teasing," Zoe giggled, "It's okay if you do." 

Brian laughed and rubbed his arm. It's fine, he has all summer to pretend he didn't just almost admit to staring at Zoe's ass. 

~~~

Vicky arrived at the lake where Damien, Dahlia, Polly, Vera, Valerie, Milo, Aaravi, Calculester and Joy all were hanging out. "Hey!" She called out, waving.

"Ah hell yeah, Vicky!" Polly waved her over to where they were all sitting. It was a nice spot on a hill with a cliff to jump into the lake from. Though, the view was sort of ruined by her friends usual antics. Mostly it was fine, but Damien and Dahlia were having a Canon Ball Contest, but insisted on climbing up the cliff like mountain climbers. 

Vicky took a spot in between Joy and Milo, as the group just seemed to be relaxing.

"So you guys enjoying camp so far?" Vicky asked.

"You know it baby, cabin of all hot girls, you know what that means," Polly winked. 

Milo sighed, "Darling the wifi out here is just AWFUL, it takes almost a full minute for selfies to post... it took almost ten seconds to full load my followers!"

"They confiscated my store and items," Valerie rolled her eyes, "Something about it being 'illegal' to sell advance spell books for 2 bucks."

"Is that where my spellbook went?" Joy asked.

Valerie shrugged, "I just took the first one I found." 

"Motherfucker," Joy sighed, then went back to her book. 

"What's that?" Vicky asked, looking at what Joy was reading.

"It's a spellbook for stuff you can do with mud since... there's a lot of it out here." Joy explained.

"Can you make like... a mud guardian??" Vicky asked curiously. 

"Duh, that's like, page one stuff."

"Well what else can you make?" 

Joy got quiet, "Honestly, it's a lot of dildos in here. Most of this isn't even magic, it's just waiting for the mud to dry."

Vicky laughed, "Mud drying is pretty magical, huh?" 

Joy let out a small giggle, "From a certain perspective, I guess, yeah." 

The group suddenly looked over to see a screaming Damien claw his way up the cliff, "I WIN!" He shouted, before being thrown back into the lake by Dahlia, "CANONBALL!" 

"I don't think either of you know what a canon ball is," Vera pointed out. 

"Is he... okay?" Aaravi asked.

"Oh please, I'm sure he's fine!" Hex said, "Come on, get back to feeding me crackers!"

"Their like some fucked up parrot..." Aaravi sighed, handing Hex another cracker. 

"Reports say Friend Damien and Friend Dahlia are perfectly okay! They do this so much, their bones have become harder than steel!" Calculester happily informed. 

"That doesn't seem right," Milo said what they were all thinking.

"BONES OF STEEL!" Dahlia agreed excitedly. 

Vicky laughed, and decided to make a move now, leaning against Joy who didn't push her away. 

"You guys ready for the campfire?" Dahlia asked, taking a seat.

"Oh hell yeah!" Polly said, "Coach has made everything so... dangerous so far, I wanna see him handle a fire."

"I'll bring the buckets of water," Vera assured. 

"I'm just excited to see what they even have planned for camp activities," Vicky said, "Have you guys seen the camp dome? How is that even gonna be... used?" 

"Death matches, duh." Polly said. 

"You really think they'd kill us here?" Hex asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered in unison. 

The conversation continued as the group laughed, with Damien rejoining them. Vicky had a sense of home with them, and at Spooky Camp in general. A sense of belonging and comfort. And as the sun set, Vicky was filled with nothing but excitement for what the first campfire and night would bring. Love, laughter, and true friendship would blossom over the summer at Spooky Camp, and Vicky couldn't wait to experience to for herself. 


	3. Campfire

Brian awoke to Scott standing over him, shaking him violently, "Come on man, we're gonna be late for the campfire!" Scott said, the sun still about half an hour from setting.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Brian groaned while getting up, looking around.

"They already went so come on man! We gotta go, now!" Scott was clearly very nervous, so Brian sighed.

"Alright, let's go," Brian began walking out the Camp Dome, before being picked up by Scott and carried bridal style. "... Scott?--"

"NO TIME FOR WALKING!" Scott declared, running towards the campfire as fast as possible, "WE HAVE TO BE THERE! It's like Coach always says, 'You can't take shortcuts, but you can run really fast and cut corners!'"

Brian saw them book it past their friends, including Liam, Zoe and Miranda. Not that he could do much about it now, and truth be told Scott's strong grip made Brian feel safe. 

Zoe, Liam and Miranda were a bit taken back by seeing Scott booking it with Brian in his arms. "Was that..." Liam didn't even know how to finish that sentence. 

"Y... yeah..." Zoe agreed. 

Scott and Brian arrived at the campfire site before anyone else, not even Coach was there yet. Scott placed Brian down, who took a seat in the middle of a log. 

"Where do you suppose Coach is?" Scott asked, confused.

"Not here yet, it's before sundown," Brian replied, rubbing his head, "Probably another fifteen minutes until then, Scott." 

Scott looked like a disheartened puppy, sitting down on a log and whimpering. 

Brian was about to comfort him when he felt a pat on his back, Abdu and Sawyer sitting to either side of them. "Brian!" Abdu said with a smile. 

"Hey, haven't seen you two around all day," Brian said, turning to face Abdu to the left of him.

"We've been... busy," Sawyer said a bit quietly, their voice trailing off.

"Yeaah... Noodles uh... got... um..." Abdu also trailed off. 

"Noodles got... where?" Brian asked, concerned. 

Just then, Susanne came running in with a minifridge in hand. "He's still stuck!" 

Brian truly did not know how to reply. He just watched as Susanne tried to open the door to the fridge. He couldn't even question how that happened, but he was sure it was a very creative and witty event path. 

"Anyways, uhm, you enjoying camp Brian?" Sawyer asked.

"So far, I'd say yeah," Brian nodded, "But who knows what's in store for the future."

Abdu looked around, "You seen Coach anywhere? He said he'd be here right?" Brian shrugged and Abdu continued, "I feel like Coach is planning something... it's too quiet for anything relating to Coach! Hell there's not even a campfire at this campfire!" 

"And we're the only ones here..." Sawyer said.

"Yeah, Scott brought me with him here," Brian said, gesturing to Scott who was still looking around for Coach.

"Where'd you spend your day anyway?" Abdu asked.

"Oh, the Camp Dome with Scott, Liam, Miranda and Zoe. It's... a dome." 

"... What happens in the Dome?" Sawyer asked.

"..."

"What's up with the Dome, Brian?" Sawyer asked, more concerned. 

"BRIAN!" Vicky shouted, arriving with her group and ending the discussion. Vicky took a seat next to Sawyer, with Joy, Aaravi and Damien taking one log, Dahlia, Calculester and Polly taking another, Milo, Vera and Valerie on the final log. 

"Hey, Vick," Brian waved, Vicky smiling, "You have fun?"

"Yeah! You have to come to the lake with me tomorrow!" Vicky said.

Brian smiled, "Alright, alright. You seen Amira or Oz?"

"We're here!" Oz shouted, him and Amira arriving at the campfire. 

"Well, it seems all my friends have had a good first day." Calculester said, glancing around.

"An an even better night awaits~" Polly winked at Miranda. Miranda blushed and glanced away. 

"I'm going to choose to ignore that and instead ask," Damien took a deep breath in, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FIRE?" 

"Yeah, like, this is the worst lighting for fire selfies," Milo agreed. 

"Where's Coach?" Scott asked, still heartbroken. 

"Or... any other adult?" Amira asked, glancing around. 

"Fuck the other adults!" Dahlia shouted, "We want fire!"

A chorus and chant of "Fire! Fire!" began, with Joy, Calculester, Miranda and Oz looking very concerned and not chanting. Just then, a very loud bear roar could be heard. Everyone got quiet and began glancing around, panic starting to set in.

"Uhm... anyone else just hear that?" Oz asked, shaking. 

"Ha! A worthy opponent!" Dahlia smiled, cracking her knuckles. 

"I'LL PUNCH THAT BEAR FIRST!" Damien challenged. 

"NO ONE IS PUNCHING A BEAR!" Joy argued.

"Aaravi might punch a bear," Hex added.

"I would punch a bear," Aaravi agreed. 

"GUYS!" Abdu shouted and pointed. Suddenly, Coach in a bear costume with a chainsaw came running in, roaring like a bear. 

"GRRAA!!! A REAL BEAR WITH A CHAINSAW!" Coach shouted. Damien screamed and passed out. 

"A CHALLENGE!" Dahlia and Aaravi shouted, both rushing up to take down the bear. Joy readied a spell, Calculester readied his weapon systems. It seemed everyone around that non-fire was preparing for a boss battle. 

"WAIT!" Coach said, dropping the bear hood, "It's me, Coach! Not a bear!" Coach smiled and laughed. Dahlia still punched him. "AOW!"

"What the fuck!" Vicky shouted, jaw dropped. 

"Coach!" Scott's tail wagged. 

"What the fuck!" Vicky was flabbergasted. 

"That was..." Sawyer looked like they were in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Vicky repeated for a third time, shouting.

"I am not actually a bear!" Coach assured, "I was testing to see how you would all react to an actual bear attack and, good news! You all passed!" 

"... Is there even a campfire?" Vera asked.

"Nope!" Coach said, "Well, see you all tomorrow! When I sound the horn, meet me at the forest trail!" Coach laughed, then turned to head off into the forest yet again.

Everyone was quiet for a good 30 seconds, before an eruption of laughter just came out. Even if they were just threatened by a Chainsaw Bear, it was... a nice moment weirdly enough. A moment of comradery, even if that came at the cost of their safety and warmth.

And Vicky looked up to Joy, and saw her smiling face, and felt such a sense of happiness rush over her. She had to make a move soon, because seeing Joy happy made her fall in love all over again. And Vicky would do anything to keep that smile.

The conversation continued into the night, the group laughing and drinking once Damien started an actual fire. The world didn't exist, just these friends together at camp, enjoying drinks and laughing and each other. That's all they needed, each other, no matter what this summer would bring. 

And this summer would bring a lot. 


	4. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day, heres a more vicky focused chapter

Vicky yawned and stretched, her eyes slowly opening to light shining through her window. The memories of the campfire stayed as she hopped off the top bunk. It looked like Oz and Brian were already gone, Amira still asleep. 

Vicky headed into their... "bathroom" to freshen up for the day. She changed into her usual outfit, brushed her hair, resewed her stiches, and grabbed her backpack. As she opened the door, Amira groaned. 

"VIckkyyy," Amira groaned and hopped off the bed, "What time is it?"

"No idea!" Vicky giggled, "But come on, Brian and Oz are already out there! We don't wanna miss when coach blows the horn!" 

"What's today's agenda...?" Amira asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"I think hiking!" Vicky said, "Or... sight seeing?" 

"Coach isn't ever very clear is he?" Amira laughed.

Vicky giggled back, "Nope! Whatever it is though, hijinks will ensue, so I have a few first aids packed... just in case!" 

Amira smiled, "Always prepared, huh? You're a good friend to have, Vick," Amira said happily, "Alright, I'm gonna go get ready for the day, I'll meet you guys out there." 

Vicky nodded, "Alright! Don't take too long," And headed out the cabin door. 

Vicky decided to lead towards the campfire in the center of the camp, thinking there should be at least a few people there. She still hadn't checked out any forest trails or the manor or the Scout HQ, plus a lot of woods and open areas... but, hey, might as well go where people will be right? 

Vicky had a bounce in her step as she reached the campfire area, finding Valerie, Vera, Milo and Damien sitting on the logs, just chatting.

"This place confiscated my shop," Valerie glared around, "A counselor named Flodge took it, with a lampshade over his head."

"Pretty sure I heard the counselor cabin has air conditioning and... space," Vera rolled her eyes.

"Oh it totally does!" Vicky took a seat, "We accidentally went there yesterday. It's... really nice." 

"So they HAVE the ability to give us nice cabins and chose to not do that?" Milo joined Vera in the eye roll, "Guess my followers will deal with the 'outdoors look' all summer." 

"It's fucking bullshit!" Damien yelled, "We're stuck in these rundown shitholes and the counselors get the nice shitholes?!"

"It could be worse," Vicky giggled, "You could have to sleep in the run down old manor."

"Bro, I swear that place is haunted," Valerie said casually, stretching out to lay down on the log. 

"It's probably just Polly pulling pranks darling," Milo pointed out.

"No, no, like... I was scoping the place out for my shop right?" Valerie began explaining, talking with her hands, "And like, obvi ghosts are real, but this felt like... malicious ya know? Like the ghosts wanted to hurt me."

"Dude that's fucking metal as shit," Damien's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, en-gee-el," Milo looked interested, "Some ghost selfies would blow up so well." 

"Might be able to start a charged admission..." Vera thought out loud. 

Vicky smiled, "Well, if it's haunted that just means more adventures to be had right?" 

"Always an optimist, huh?" Damien asked. 

Vicky shrugged, "Take it from a girl who was reanimated, life's always got a better side." 

Vera smiled, "You always were my favorite prom date, Vicky." 

Vicky felt her face blush and spine shiver remembering that prom night... but, that's an adventure for another day.

"Well, haunted or not," Damien interrupted, "That place is creepy and fucking rad!"

"We have got to check it out one of these days," Milo agreed. 

"Next day off we get, the five of us, that manor, agreed?" Valerie asked, sitting up. 

_This is gonna be the best exploration or weird orgy ever_ , Vicky thought.

"Agreed," All of them said in unison.

A horn blew through the forest, causing birds to go flying up, and the group to know it's forest trail time. 

"Off we go!" Vicky said excitedly, the group getting up and heading towards the trail entrance. Everyone else arrived soon after, with Coach standing at the entrance in his Scout Master uniform.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS!" Coach announced, "TODAY... we will be adventuring into the woods! Stay in groups of four, and take a good look around the forest. We will be following the blue markings today, which is about a two mile hike, and afterwards, back here, we will have lunch set up!" 

"What happens if we get lose?" Scott asked.

"Good question!" Coach said, never answering it. "I will be assigning groups! I know most of you know each other already but, I want to mix things up! So, the groups will be as follow! Group one will be Polina Geist, Milo Belladonna, Valerie Oberlin and Abdu! Group two is Vicky Schmidt, Joy Johnson-Johijima, Liam de Lioncourt and Scott Howl! Next up..." 

Coaches voice faded out as Vicky's undead heart skipped a beat. A group with Joy, the two of them (and two others) together in the woods for an entire hike... It's like a dream come true! Vicky paced over to stand near Joy, Liam and Scott. Liam had his umbrella up. 

"So, you guys excited!?" Vicky asked. 

"Ugh," Joy rolled her eyes.

"No," Liam rolled his eyes.

"Yep! Just follow the red marks on the trees!" Scott wagged his tail.

"... Blue marks, Scott," Liam reminded.

"But... I like red," Scott looked confused. 

Vicky laughed, "Come on, it won't be that bad! Liam, I'm sure it'll be pretty non-mainstream to get some food pics out in the woods! Scott, you can follow the red marks after we follow the blue marks! Joy, it'll be pretty easy to find and scope out a quiet spot out there!"

The groups faces lifted at this. Vicky casually placed herself next to Joy, knowing if she found a quiet spot _with_ Joy, they could maybe sit there... together. 

Coach had each group go in about ten minutes apart, to give each one their own space. Vicky's group went in second, heading off down the blue marked trail. 

Scott lead ahead, his keen sense of smelling getting them lost constantly. Liam followed close behind to Scott, phone in one hand looking for any artsy photos to take. Everytime, Scot photobombs. Vicky walked next to Joy, who had her earbuds plugged in. 

"Whatcha listening too?" Vicky asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh, just some stuff," Joy answered, sort of.

"Come oonnn, just tell me!" 

"It's... a little embarrassing," Joy admitted.

"I'm not gonna judge you," Vicky giggled. 

"... It's, 'Square Hammer' by Ghost," Joy unplugged one earbud and handed it to Vicky. Vicky put it in, and the two walked along side by side, watching Liam chase after a more-and-more lost Scott. 

The two walked in silence for a good three songs, but Vicky needed to talk to Joy. "You enjoying camp?"

Joy sighed, "We were sharing a quiet moment..."

Vicky looked away, blushing, "O-oh, sorry!"

Joy blushed herself, "No, it's fine! Just... yeah, it's fun."

"How's sharing a cabin with Dahlia, Aaravi and Milo?" Vicky asked.

Joy rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Oh my goddess... Okay so, like, Milo right, they're great but... you don't need our help to take over a hundred 'goodnight photos' for your followers! Take maybe five selfies and move on man!"

"Over a hundred?!" Vicky asked in astonishment. 

Joy nodded, "And then, getting up is even worse! Two hundred, all in different stages of waking up! For one post that had two selfies! All that work for two selfies!" 

Vicky laughed a bit, "And Aaravi?"

"Oh my-- okay so, Hex right? These two CANNOT stop fighting all night! Like, just agree for long enough for me to rest, please! And Aaravi kept talking about state boosting or something and I do not... CARE! And apparently how I sleep is 'inefficient for grinding', whatever the hell any of this means." 

Vicky found herself not really listening to what Joy was saying, but just enjoying her talk. "Dahlia?"

Joy said something about working out or hating Damien, Vicky wasn't really listening honestly. "You're pretty when you talk..." Vicky thought out loud.

Joy blushed and looked away, and Vicky realizing she spoke that out loud followed soon after. "Um... I, uh," Vicky sped up, "I'm gonna go check on, uh, S-Scott." She hurried her pace to stand further ahead.

Joy touched her face, and smiled, "She thinks I'm pretty, hm..." 

The rest of the hike went smoothly, Vicky watching Liam take photos of random trees and plants. They arrived back at the trail entrance to find Coach had set up a lunch of Vaguely Camp Themed Pancakes. After that, it was freetime for the rest of the day, and Vicky went back to her cabin to... work out some frustrations in peace over Joy. 


End file.
